


Of Cool Kids and Romcoms

by lohac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohac/pseuds/lohac
Summary: It creeps up on you.Amidst all the teasing, the shouting and the insults that neither of you really take seriously, it happens without either of you noticing.





	Of Cool Kids and Romcoms

It creeps up on you. 

Amidst all the teasing, the shouting and the insults that neither of you really take seriously, it happens without either of you noticing. 

There’s never any worrying that the other doesn’t feel the same. You both know it’s mutual. It’s a relief. It’s refreshing, after the mess your quadrants have been in the past.

He doesn’t do quadrants, and you know that. That might be part of what makes it work so well. What the two of you have… it’s very different than what you’re used to. It’s, at the risk of sounding like a cliche line out of one of your romcoms, special.

You allow him to drop the mask of coolness he puts up around everyone else, and in return he gives you the freedom to relax around him and, a rare treat, some time to forget about the worries of leadership and what will happen when you get to the new session. You calm each other when it’s needed. You’re like moirails in that respect. And there are the times when you get into arguments with your past or future self and he mediates between the two of you, makes sure you don’t end up hating yourself  _too_ much. Then sometimes you piss each other off like a kismesis would. And yet, there is no doubt that your feelings for him, if they had to be quantified, would be described as red. 

You have him in all four quadrants and none at the same time, something that’s  _more_ than the quadrants, that can’t be described. So you don’t try to. Neither of you feel the need to put a name to it, so you just don’t. 

You just know that he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you, and you feel like you don’t deserve him after everything you’ve done. Like you can’t let yourself believe you’re allowed to have this much happiness. 

 

The first time you kiss, there are no fireworks. It’s nothing like you’ve seen in the movies, like you’ve imagined for years. You’re watching some shitty movie he picked out because of how ‘ironic’ it is. You’re not paying attention to anything that’s happening on screen in favor of studying his face. 

It hits you suddenly that he would not exist if it weren’t for you. You  _created_ this human, essentially. Or the world he lived on, at least. If anything had gone differently when breeding the frog… for that matter, if anything had gone differently in his session – if Jade’s dog hadn’t been prototyped, something you’ve been so furious about for the longest time, he wouldn’t be here next to you right now, laughing at some stunt you don’t care about. The number of universes in which you never met, or never ended up like this, must be nearly infinite. 

You shudder a bit. You don’t want to think about that. He must pick up on your emotions, because he glances over at you and asks if you’re alright. You don’t want to say what you were thinking out loud, it’s far too sappy, so you just nod and say you’re fine. He shifts a bit closer to you and says you can tell him if something is wrong. It’s said so sincerely, without even a hint of irony or sarcasm, that your breath catches in your throat, and it’s only then that you notice how close you are to him. If you leaned forward just a bit…

He’s the one that leans in, slowly, so you know it’s coming. Like he’s giving you the chance to move away if it turns out this isn’t what you want. Is he actually unsure? As if you could ever want anything else.

The kiss is soft and gentle. There is no tongue. You don’t see sparks or hear music. Neither of you even open your mouths. You just sit there, mouths bumping clumsily together and his hand covering yours. It’s nothing like you’ve dreamed of and at the same time it’s better than you could have imagined. 

You’re not sure how long it is until you break apart, both of you blushing and grinning. That was good, you tell him, barely audible, out of breath. He nods, and you go back in for more, the movie still playing in the background, forgotten.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you’re pretty sure you couldn’t be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago and posted it on tumblr, and just now decided to move it over here.   
> tumblr is grandrelic, feel free to say hi or anything if you want.  
> comments are always appreciated if you have them.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
